The purpose of the proposed study is to evaluate the extent of ranitidine absorption from a remote-controlled drug delivery system in two distinct regions of the intenstine in healthy volunteers. This study is designed to validate the utility of the Intelisite (TM) capsule system in the evaluation of regional intenstinal absorption of drugs in humans.